Changes
by The Fandom Menace
Summary: Time can be rewritten, little did they know that the universe itself had been rewriting time. Ellie was the universe's last chance to get everything right, but there's a long road ahead of her until she can do anything. A meeting with the Doctor kick starts the universe's plans, but it is also the start of a very dangerous adventure. After all, time can be rewritten, but should it?
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Face claim for the OC is Scarlett Johansson(while blonde) and the Doctor mentioned here is in fact the War Doctor, or as the Eighth Doctor, Paul Mcgann called him, the Warrior.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did Rose and The Doctor would still be together and Amy and Rory wouldn't have went out the way they did and Donna would still remember. So obviously, I don't own it.

Prologue

There were an infinite number of possibilities that the universe could have chosen from. There were ones where Rose Tyler never survived the Battle of Canary Wharf, there were ones where the metacrisis Doctor was born and Rose Tyler stayed with him in the parallel universe.

Then there was hers, the one where the metacrisis was born then unborn, the one where Rose Tyler stayed with her Doctor.

The one where she was brought into existence.

She was the universe's final attempt at getting it right, and boy did she hope that it did.

This was not what she expected to happen when she jumped in. She'd expected to burn up possibly, maybe she'd expected to be able to at least help him before that happened.

What she did not expect to happen was to get plopped right smack into the Time War when she was very much sure that it was in a time lock to prevent it from reaching the rest of the universe.

"Oh no. No, no, no," The no's were coming from her mouth faster than she could think as she looked at the battle raging around her. None of the Time Lords and Ladies around her glanced her way, and that raised instant red flags in her mind.

The blonde ran a hand through her hair before she glanced around her, trying to calm herself down as she tried to figure out what to do, but it felt as if her mind wasn't cooperating, and she soon realized that instead of standing still she was racing towards a blue police box, one that looked only too familiar.

She managed to get through the doors just as the TARDIS started dematerializing, and she grabbed onto the wall, seeking support only to realize that they had already dematerialized.

"Doctor?" She asked the man at the console, but she got no reply, instead the man that she assumed was the Doctor picked up some sort of sack, and as she stood in front of the doors a gasp flew from her mouth as he walked right through her.

What was this? Some sort of coma induced by the Time Vortex?

"Doctor!" She shouted after him as he began walking through the barren desert that surrounded where the TARDIS had landed.

There was a push at the back of her conscious, telling her to follow him, and she did.

It felt as if they had been walking for miles now, but she wasn't tired, and she pitted it to the fact that she probably wasn't even there. She was probably still there, absorbing the Time Vortex and burning up because of it.

Their destination, as it turned out, was a shack. One that looked as if it had been unoccupied for a long time now, the inhabitants probably pushed out by the war.

"This is where it ends," The Doctor was muttering to himself over and over again, and he knelt on the ground, removing a box from the sack he'd been carrying.

That was when she realized exactly where she had landed in the Time War. Not at the beginning, not at the middle.

She was at the very end.

"No! Doctor don't!" She tried to get to him again as the box opened, but her hand passed right through him as if she didn't exist, which she supposed in a way she didn't.

"The Time War ends here," The Doctor stated firmly once more, speaking to no one but himself and then his hand came down upon the button.

The box took only a moment to activate, but she already knew how it would end, and suddenly her eyes flew open to view the vortex around her.

There was a pause as nothing seemed to happen and then a figure appeared in front of her. It was her, but older, and the only way she could tell was by her eyes. They were eyes that resembled the Doctor's, but without all of the pain the Time War had brought on.

"Who are you?" She asked herself, her voice echoing around her.

"I am the Oracle, the you that you are to become inside once you leave this place, though it will not last long, it will still be enough to change you. You have seen the first ending, but it will soon be replaced by a second. Take to heart though, young one, that this is what the man you seek to save has done. The man called the Doctor. Do you still wish to save him?" The woman, the Oracle, asked her.

Really though, there was no other choice, no other decision that she could see herself making. The Doctor had shown her things that no one else had, and in turn she'd sworn to help him no matter the cost.

"Of course."


	2. Chapter One: What's a Wohorg?

Authors Note: Face claim for the OC is Scarlett Johansson(while blonde) and the Doctor here is Nine, portrayed by Christopher Eccleston. I want to say something right now. If you think I'm making the OC too smart, it's because she's got a huge secret up her sleeve that I'm sure some of you will catch along the way. Some of you might not. Some of you might have guessed thanks to the opening part of the prologue. Every characteristic of Elizabeth(Ellie), is for a reason though, I just want to point this out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did Rose and The Doctor would still be together and Amy and Rory wouldn't have went out the way they did and Donna would still remember. So obviously, I don't own it.

Part One

Chapter One

What's a Wohorg?

Exactly one year, two weeks, six days, twelve hours, and five minutes after she had graduated from college at NYU for the second time and she still had no clue what she was doing. She still lived with her mom - not her real mom of course, she'd never met either of her real parents – and she still wanted to bang her head against a wall.

A child genius they'd called her, her ability to learn at least two times faster than any other child her age, and thanks to that she'd been prepped for success from the age of six. She'd graduated from high school at the age of sixteen with flying colors and had been accepted by at least thirteen different universities. Yet she'd still chosen to go to NYU, which she'd been taking classes at since at least the age of twelve.

Did that all mean something though when all she had was a Masters in physics, and Bachelors in Mathematical Science and at least five different counselors over the past fourteen years all of whom tried to teach her on how to deal with stress(which just made her more stressed)?

If one more person tried to tell her that she should take advantage of her giant brain and get more schooling she was going to pull a Tesla and try to build a Death Ray.

Of course, her mom was nothing but supportive of her, even backing her up at a few points when guidance counselors tried to push her farther than she'd ever want to go. Her father had died when she was thirteen in a plane crash in Arizona, having taken one of his private planes for a flight when they crashed in the Superstition Mountains. Her little sister Jessie had been three at the time, so her mother had no choice but to ditch being a stay at home mom and get a job to support the three of them. Over the past nine years she'd gotten over it though, the pain dwindling down to a light pinch whenever he was mentioned.

Sure, she knew he wasn't her real father, but Arthur Lewis was as close as it came for her.

Her parents talked a lot about how they'd come to adopt her, of how she'd been found in the alley behind their apartment complex in the middle of a thunder storm after her father had seen a flash of gold light. No one knew where she or that flash of light came from, and after a few months of searching for her real parents, her mom and dad had signed the papers to make her officially their daughter.

Her birth certificate had said Crusadea Sigma on it, but rather than have her keep that abnormal name she'd been dubbed the name Elizabeth Anne Lewis and welcomed into the family with open arms. The certificate hadn't stated her father or mother's names.

Elizabeth Anne Lewis groaned as her alarm clock went off at six thirty, blasting _Wonderwall_ by Oasis through her previously quiet room. Honestly, why did she every decided that it would be a good idea to wake up this early?

She dragged herself from her bed and into the bathroom across the hall, wanting to beat her little sister to it and after a quick shower she was back into her room getting ready for her morning run.

It was seven fifteen by the time she left the apartment, her headphones plugged into her ears and blasting at full volume. She was going to take her normal route to Central Park, which was about twelve minutes from her place, give or take a few, and once there she'd make two laps around her normal route before heading home, meaning she'd be home before eight thirty.

She made it there and through her first lap before anything happened, and the thing that happened was not what she wanted to happen.

She was at an intersection at the paths when suddenly someone ran into her, sending the both of them tumbling to the ground.

With a cry of pain she hit the ground, narrowly missing hitting her head on the ground and instead having needle like sensations sent up and down her arms. The person who hit her looked a bit dazed from the fall, but he was up a moment later, holding out a hand to help her up.

"Well come on then, we haven't got all day," The man, who was clad in leather and had strangely large ears, said when she stared at his hand for a few moments and he glanced behind him with a rushed looks.

Honestly, all it took was for her to look at what he was looking at to grab his hand and let him pull her up and into a run.

"What the hell are those?!" She shouted as they ran, not daring to glance back at the _things_ that were now chasing them.

They looked human enough, apart from the fact that their skulls seemed to balloon outwards and they had what looks like wires going up and down their bodies,and they were wearing what looked like breathing masks. Not to mention the fact that their skin was blue and looked scaly. Did she mention that part?

"Wohorgs! Now shut up and keep running!" The man said, his grip on her hand tightening even more as he suddenly pulled her off the path and out of the line of sight of their pursuers and under the bridge that she was sure she'd ran over earlier.

"What the-" She started to curse but he quickly covered her mouth, muffling the curse word that would have followed.

She heard running coming from above them on the bridge as those things, Wohorgs or whatever he'd called them, ran in the direction that they thought they'd went.

With a heavy breath she ripped his hand from her mouth, walking away from him a bit before putting her hands on her knees, frightened breaths coming from her mouth before she turned back to him.

"What the hell are those things and who the hell are you?" She asked, her blonde hair falling from the ponytail that she'd previously had it in.

"I'm the Doctor, and like I said before, those are Wohorgs," The man, the Doctor, informed her, his eyes looking at her as if he was trying to dissect her piece by piece.

"Doctor? Doctor what? And what are Wohorgs?" She asked him, her breathing starting the change back to normal, or as normal as it could get now. She took note that the man looked disappointed when she said 'Doctor what' as if he'd hoped she'd say something else. What was she supposed to say, 'Doctor who'?

"Just the Doctor. And Wohorgs are from the Planet Thesulia in the Plaxeon IX Galaxy. They have particularly large brains, and they use cybernetic implants to enhance their physical abilities, the gas masks are to filter polluted air. They're a fascist species, dictatorship, though I thought they were all dead until I landed here. Where am I by the way? Somewhere in America I'm guessing by your accent," The Doctor said, though he'd lost her at 'from the planet Thesulia'.

She zoned in of course when he asked her where he was. What did he mean he didn't know? Surely a man couldn't get all the way from the UK(or at least that'd where she assumed he was from) to New York without knowing what he was doing. Unless he had some sort of memory loss problem, even then though, it was still a long shot.

"You're in Central Park, in New York," She answered him, looking at him strangely as he pulled out something from inside his jacket and pointed it at her.

She flinched when it activated, but instead of killing her like she thought it would it just made a strange noise.

"Well that's weird," The Doctor said, looking from the device to her, then back to the device,"New York you say? What year?"

"As if you don't know! What've you got? Some sort of memory problem?" She questioned him.

"No, I haven't got any sort of problem. Now humor me, what year is it?" The Doctor questioned her, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"2014," She answered shortly, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a steady stare down.

"Oh really? Can't say I've been there yet," The Doctor said before turning back to her sharply. "Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" She replied stiffly. After all, he had barreled her over and then dragged her along with him as he ran from what he called Wohorgs, or what she'd rather call them, aliens.

"I told you who I am, now I want to know who you are," Okay, so that was actually probably a really good reason for her to tell him her name.

"Elizabeth Lewis, but most people just call me Ellie," She replied. He was scanning her again with that thing. Why'd he keep doing that? "Will you stop scanning me for God's sake? What is thing?"

"It's a sonic screwdriver. Now tell me, why can't I see your timelines. Are you human?" He asked her and she reeled back.

"See my timelines? What? Of course I'm human!" She didn't know what to say, or what was going on for that matter. "What would I be?! Alien?!"

"Well it's a possibility," He replied with a shrug, shoving the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket.

"Excuse me but last I checked I look every bit as human as you!" She said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest and furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

"Well that isn't a very good argument," He said, walking out from under the bridge and looking around at the park around him.

Her jaw dropped open. He couldn't possibly mean? No, he looked human! There was no way. He couldn't be- "You're an alien?!"

"Yes, now hush," The Doctor said, looking at her and placing a finger over her lips to silence her as he took in their surroundings before marching off in a random direction. Or at least random for her.

"What- wait up!" She shouted after him before rushing to catch up with him. This man had just claimed to be an alien after running from aliens with her and had walked off. There was nothing he could do to stop her from following him now.

"The Wohorgs had to get here somehow, I'm guessing their ship crash landed. Has anything abnormal happened within the last week?" The Doctor mused, glancing at her when he asked his question.

"Well aside from you claiming to be an alien and those Warhogs whatever they are then no," Ellie said, ignoring when he chimed in with Wohorgs,"Well we did have a large power outage just three days ago, but they tied it in with the bad storms we've been getting."

"Did they say where it originally came from?" He said, stopping at a blue box-did that say Police Box?-and pulling out a key to unlock it before stepping inside.

"Just that there was a large series of lightning strikes in one area not too from from-" She cut herself off as she stepped inside, eyes turning wide as she looked around. She was sure that the outside had been smaller. "-here." She finished off softly and slowly.

The Doctor was staring at her now, as if expecting her to say something else, but when she just turned to stare at him he said,"Go on, say it. Everyone does."

In all honesty, she wanted to ask if it had Wi-Fi, but instead she settled on finally putting her diploma to good use. "It's another dimension."

The Doctor paused now, giving her a bewildered look. "Well, that's a new one. I can't say no though. She's called the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space," He stated as he walked around the console, pressing buttons here and there as well as pulling levers.

He stopped where he had started and turned to face her, one hand on a lever and a giant grin on his face.

"So, Ellie Lewis. How would you feel about helping me save the planet?"

This man, the Doctor, he'd just met her, yet he was asking her to come save the world with him. Despite the dark haunted look in his eyes, the one that was no doubt trying to tell him that he was better off alone. Could she really let him go off alone? Could she handle letting him do that even after what she'd seen?

"I suppose I'll tag along, only because I don't want you to get stuck in some more trouble."


End file.
